marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockheed (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly (Charles Xavier School member), , (Jean Grey School member), , ally of the New Mutants, Flock | Relatives = Puff (mate); unnamed children with Puff | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Braddock Manor, Maldon; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York, England; Excalibur Lighthouse, England | Gender = Male | Height = 2'6" | Weight = 20 lbs | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Yellow eyeballs, without visible pupils. | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Purple scales, wings, claws, fangs, tail. Looks like a small dragon. No visible pupils. | Citizenship = Flock, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Flock found by Sprite on Sleazeworld | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 166 | HistoryText = Lockheed was a member of a highly advanced dragon-like extra-terrestrial race, who were capable of traveling through space via special astral ships which transported their essences. Their society was similar to insect hives, with the individual being only part of the "Flock". Lockheed had been celebrated by his people as a brave fighter and hero against the Brood. X-Men The X-Men were kidnapped into space by the alien Brood and taken to a brood-colonized planet. On this planet, Kitty Pryde met Lockheed, who resembled the cat-sized purple dragon from a fairy tale she had recently told to young Illyana Rasputin. He saved her from the Brood and then returned to Earth with her. By leaving the Flock so unexpectedly, he left behind his fiancée who he was due to wed the following day. Kitty was initially unaware that Lockheed had survived Sleezeworld and returned with them, but he was discovered when he again saved her life, this time from a nest of alien Sidrian hunter hatchlings. The X-Men accepted his presence in the X-Mansion, and Lockheed became Kitty's longtime companion. The X-Men, including Lockheed, were transported to an alien planet, where Lockheed met a green, female alien dragon. This second dragon accompanied Lockheed and his allies to Earth, but she grew to gigantic size upon arrival, rampaged across Tokyo, and was apparently killed, though the dragon eventually resurfaced. Excalibur In addition to serving alongside Kitty with the X-Men, he joined her when she founded the British superhero team Excalibur. Later, Lockheed's astral form was apprehended by the Flock and was forced to stand trial for treason. After managing to explain his motives and save his fellows from an accident, he was officially exiled from his race, but on amiable terms. Lockheed went into hiding because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom. Lockheed would torment Wisdom by stealing his cigarettes. Wisdom tried to convince the other members of Excalibur that Lockheed could talk, but they refused to believe him. Still, Lockheed did save Wisdom's life against his nemesis Scratch on one occasion. S.W.O.R.D. The X-Men were taken by the agency S.W.O.R.D. to the planet Breakworld to oppose their intended destruction of Earth. The X-Men learned that Lockheed had been working as a mole for S.W.O.R.D. the whole time. He was recruited by the espionage agency to report on the X-Men's activities in exchange for S.W.O.R.D.'s help in resolving pressing home-world issues. In this Kitty later sacrificed herself to save Earth. Lockheed then openly left the X-Men and joined S.W.O.R.D. in space. Still grieving over Kitty, Lockheed drank heavily to help with the pain. Lockheed took on a much tougher attitude, not hesitating to attack others violently. This new attitude gave him an edge in battle, easily overpowering and defeating armed S.W.O.R.D. officers who were trying to arrest him. It was eventually revealed by Abigail Brand that Kitty was still alive within the bullet but they couldn't get her out yet. Lockheed approached Unit for help with Kitty, but then changed his mind. Unwilling to pay Unit's price, which involved freeing him from his prison, Lockheed flew off. Kitty was eventually freed from the bullet by Magneto and rejoined the X-Men. When the Pandora's Box – a S.W.O.R.D. space station comissioned for scientific research – got invaded by the Brood, the Beast asked the X-Men for help. This finally led to a reunion between Lockheed and Kitty. Lockheed's experience as a Brood killer and his high-level clearance as a S.W.O.R.D. agent proved to be crucial to fight the Brood in the Pandora's Box. As the X-Men discovered the crew was infected by the Brood, Lockheed decided to abandon the station since he judged their situation hopeless. He insisted on Kitty leaving with him, but she refused to give up the victims. Ultimately, Lockheed came back to the station to help the X-Men and rejoined the team. Further Adventures In the aftermath of the split of the X-Men between Wolverine and Cyclops, Kitty sided with Wolverine, helping him to rebuild the X-Mansion, becoming headmistress of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Lockheed followed Kitty back to Westchester, being part of the school staff acting as a hall monitor. Lockheed joined Kitty when she left Wolverine's X-Men and joined Cyclops' X-Men following the Battle of the Atom event. He later joined Kitty in space to stop the power of the Black Vortex from being used for nefarious purposes. Following the disbandment of Cyclops' X-Men and the restoration of the Earth-616 universe , Kitty joined the Guardians of the Galaxy , but Lockheed didn't join her. Where he was during this period is unrevealed. He eventually reappeared during the preparations for Kitty's and Colossus' wedding. It was also revealed that he and Puff had become a couple and had children together. | Powers = Lockheed is a purple-skinned alien with a dragon-like appearance about the size of a large cat. * Flight: Lockheed possesses the ability to fly by means of his natural wings. Naturally adapted to flying he is quick and extremely agile in flight. * Fire Breathing: Lockheed can breathe fire, which he can project as either intense concentrated streams of flame or wide range blasts. Lockheed is immune to the intense heat and flames he can generate, as well as that from external sources within certain limits. Lockheed has been seen to withstand immersion in molten lava with no ill effects. He also possesses five lungs of unknown function. * Smoke Breathing: He has also been known to breathe smoke. He has been seen to use this ability to fill an entire room with thick smoke, which he could still navigate in well enough to find a vent to escape. * Enhanced Durability: Lockheed is also much more durable than most would assume, having taken direct hits from super-humanly strong beings and being relatively unfazed. * Telepathic Resistance/Empathy: Lockheed’s mind is capable of resisting telepathic probes from even the most powerful telepaths. Like all members of his race, Lockheed is empathic, able to sense the emotions of others. * Omnilingual: He can understand what one is saying regardless of language; he knows several human and alien languages and speaks English, but rarely does so. | Abilities = Lockheed is skilled in the piloting of his race's astral star-ship. He has also learned English, though he rarely speaks. | Strength = Strength level unknown. But has been know to carry a human in flight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Image inducer on a collar around his neck that creates the holographic illusion that he is an ordinary housecat. | Transportation = Self-powered flight, sometimes X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * Lockheed's appearance and character, as depicted by the various artists who illustrated him as well as writer Chris Claremont, evolved from the time of his first appearance to his later appearances in Excalibur. When he first appeared as drawn by Paul Smith, he was largely quadrupedal, with red eyes lacking any pupils or irises, a small triangular head about half a foot long, teeth protruding outward from his upper and lower jaws and his intelligence appeared comparable with that of a dog. By the time of his appearances in Excalibur, as drawn by Alan Davis, he had been anthropomorphized considerably. His eyes were now human-like, with white corneas and black irises, though at times they were colored yellow and red or orange and he was capable of more human-like facial expressions and gestures, including standing on his hind legs, which may have been partially due to the humorous, satirical tone of the original Excalibur comic book. His teeth no longer stuck out the sides of his mouth, his head was more oblong, and his jaw now much longer. Recently he has reverted more to his previous appearance. He no longer stands on his hind legs, he has lost the comical appearance for the most part, and his eyes are once again without pupils. He still retains the same personality and skills. Initially, his only vocalizations included mostly animal-like sounds like cooing or roars, but hints were dropped as early as that he was capable of more articulate words like "oops" and was shown as capable of speaking some words of English years later in and . * During his tenure on Excalibur, Warren Ellis left no uncertainty about Lockheed's intelligence: he is capable of conversant speech (although for some reason he speaks in a Cockney accent, despite spending most of his life in America and Scotland), however, the only member of Excalibur who ever hears him is Kitty's boyfriend Peter Wisdom, whom Lockheed dislikes. Pete tries to convince the other members that Lockheed can talk, but, in one of the repeated gags of Ellis' run, they refuse to believe him. Even in his times of muteness, he appears to understand what is said and done around him. While Lockheed sometimes tries to give the impression of being unintelligent, at other times he demonstrates outstanding powers of deduction, awareness, and intelligence. He is very loyal to Kitty and shares a close rapport with her that is possibly psychic in nature. | Trivia = * Kitty Pryde named him after the company that built the X-Men Blackbird. * Lockheed was engaged to be married. * Lockheed made few appearances following the departure of writer/artist Alan Davis from the Excalibur series; later issues suggested that he had simply gone into hiding and had stayed away because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom. | Links = * Shadowcat }} Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Empaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Breath Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Omnilingual Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Pilots Category:Pets